(1) This device relates to powerful, reliable, lightweight rotary power generators for personal breathing therapy such as oxygen therapy. Current battery and tank systems are too heavy and bulky, which limits the usability of these devices on public transportation without an attendant or tending cart. The weight of these devices also adds to the discomfort of the patient to pull or push the attending cart.
This device creates the possibility for debilitated patients to take public transportation, therefore, reducing the cost of their care. Conversely, another access that opens up is restaurants, courts and various entertainment venues, where the patient may use the regular means of conveyance without special consideration.
This device creates the possibility to construct a personal oxygen therapy device with weight less than one-half of a pound.
A way to supply undeterred power, using safely a cheap portable fuel such as Butane. A way to supply tethered power, using an electrical outlet or cigarette lighter plug inside of a vehicle. Particular attention is paid to safely burning butane in an explosion proof setting. This avenue also presents itself in mining. The specific material selected to construct this device does not only have dielectric properties that eliminate any possible spark; it also has physical strength, great durability, and impeccable stability at the temperatures of utilization within the device.
(2) The inventor is very familiar with internal combustion engines after many adventures in engine modifications and racing at the early age. The inventor enjoyed racing success after his blueprint modifications to engines, suspension, and electronics of four different automobiles to the chagrin of a later TV show of renegades driving a Road Runner. This knowledge influenced the inventor, who was careful not to copy any of the previous failings.